Confinement
by Infinity Ryen
Summary: For Naruto, the balcony is where he find his freedom. For Sasuke, it's just a balcony. However, their thought changes with just one meeting. SasuNaru [AU]
1. 1st Barrier

**I should be updating Forbidden Reincarnation but something is up at the moment. So I hope that you all are able to put up with this one.**

**This was thought for sometime. I hope you all will like it.**

**If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes in here, I'm sorry.**

**I don't want to disturb my beta at the moment with this since she is down with a swollen gum and eye, so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto truly belong to ore-sama alone. (smacked in the head.) Ouch! Darn… It doesn't! Fine with that!? (pouts)**

**Confinement.**

1st Barrier- Locked within my Heart.

His eyes peered at the white blank wall of his apartment.

It never seems to be so interesting to him at anyway before.

For him, it was just a barrier that meant nothing between his house and his neighbor.

It's just a wall.

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Though this is my apartment, the only time I'm in is from 1 or 2 in the morning till 9 the next day. If Itachi hadn't called a few days earlier saying that he will be staying over for sometime, I probably wouldn't be staring at it now.

It wasn't messy or anything but the layers of dust on the stuff is enough to be used by the stalker fan girls as make up item.

"Heh… They might like it since they aren't considered normal…"

Then I avert my eyes to the sliding window of my balcony.

"… It looks awfully dirty. Come to think of it. I never cleaned or step out there once since I moved in."

It may be true since dark stains are forming on the glass and the tiles seem to have green slimy things stuck on to it.

"…Eww. I really gotta clean it up before Itachi comes up the next few days. He just hate dirty environment."

And so, the prideful me who never really done any housework started the job.

Who knows I might do well in it?

XXX

After hours of constant scrubbing at the balcony's floor and window, I finally finished my chores. Just when I want to pack up and get back into the house, I took a glance at the balcony next door.

That was when I met him.

He is a boy of about my age or maybe younger than me with yellow blond hair. Though I was unable to see his expression but something deep in me tells me that he is feeling sad.

I turned around and looked at what he was staring. It was at the sunset. Only after a moment, I looked back at him.

That was when my dark ebony eyes met his sky like eyes.

I was dumbfounded, though dumbfounded and Sasuke does not get along very well but I can't help but stone there.

He quirked up a small smile and greeted me with a simple 'Hi'.

And so, my brain just ordered my mouth to answer a simple 'Hi' in return before running away, ignoring all responsibility.

"Ya new here?" He asked softly but still audible.

I shook my head in response. I currently don't have a brain to interpret the situation. What is up is just reflex action.

The boy frowned, "No? You seldom come out to the balcony?"

"Ah… I-I."

Great. Now I stuttered. We probably won't be seeing sunsets at this side anymore.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I continue, "I seldom step out into the balcony."

His mouth formed an 'o' sign.

"It was too dirty and I have a guest coming around. So I decided to clean it up." I added.

Why am I telling him all these??

He smiled at me.

Not those just for entertaining smile but a warm and sweet smiled that could make one person melt in it, except me. I tried my best to keep myself remain solid.

Probably due to the fact I am an Uchiha, my pride are just too big. Probably as big as the whole city? I wonder. I have yet measure it but that's not the point.

The boy continued staring at the horizon, "You should come out more often. The view here is nice and all."

I nodded at that and too stare at the sun as it drops slowly down the horizon.

It was rather stupid when I started to think of it.

For a long time I never sit and relaxed myself in the nature but now, just because of one boy, I'm doing it?

"I'll be going back in now for dinner."

His voice broke my thoughts. Though he said that he is leaving but yet he stood there, staring at me.

Only after a few seconds I understood what he meant.

"Sasuke."

He grinned brightly and said, "Naruto." Before pushing the sliding glass and entered.

XXX

The next day, I came home early since my brother is coming over a day earlier. There are still a few hours to spare as he'll probably reach around 7 in the evening, so I decided to try my luck to see if he's there.

As usual, the Goddess of Luck was on my side.

Naruto is just standing there as he supported his chin with one of his hand on the railing and stared at out the horizon again.

"Naruto." I called out softly which earned his attention.

His head spin instantly to my side with a smiled plastered on his face.

"Hey. Seems like you are home early."

I nodded and rested both of my hand on the railing and did what he did earlier.

"My brother is coming over today. So I'm here to greet him." I answered.

"Cool. It must be fun." From his voice, I could hear happiness radiating from the word brother.

I shrugged though, "I doubt that. All he did was just finding fault in me."

"He was just concerned. Siblings care for each other. My brother did…" His voice trailed off. I turned to him and saw his staring down the railing sadly.

"Something's wrong?"

Instantly, he regained his composure and looked at me.

"Nah. Just crapping." Then he stopped and averted his eyes back to his house before turning to me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I need to go now. See you around!"

And so, he left without waiting for my response while I stood there like an idiot for 5 minutes staring in trance.

XXX

After Itachi left a few days later, I can't help but standing out at my balcony; waiting for him to show up.

Soon, a small plastic coffee table and a chair were added there for my comfort as I wait. Somehow I was hoping he would come out at night as I'm always late in the evening.

Surely without fail, he would show up and greeted me with a grin.

Sometimes he just stood and I sat there without a word exchanged between us until it was late at night that we greeted a simple good night.

Still, it left a nice feeling for me as I dropped down to my bed.

Ironically, I never tried to go over to his house and knock. Something in me tells me not to but I decided to try and ask him out tomorrow.

I want to.

XXX

I went on with my plan for a few times but he would just politely refuse me.

Now, I'm trying for the 6th time.

"Want to go out for a drink now?" I asked but I was disappointed with a sad smile he showed.

"Sorry. I can't Sasuke."

Maybe the pride in me was unable to accept failure or I find it stupid that the boy could have so much time to stare out at the balcony so much, yet he refused an offer from me that I felt my blood boiled.

"Why? Are you afraid of me or were you just too arrogant?"

I saw sadness in his eyes as I stormed off, back into my house. Then I changed into my clubbing clothes and left the apartment. Staying there made me feel pointless.

But it wasn't like usual. I just sat there and drank a few tequila without much qualms to entertain myself.

Was that wrong? He looked so sad there…

"Sasuke-kun." A female voice called me.

I winced inwardly as I turned to her. "Sakura."

She smiled at me, "It's been a while I last saw you out here. Where have you been?"

"Somewhere."

She stared at me, "You don't have to be so sarcastic. It's not like I'm stalking you… Though I did once."

I shrugged and ignored her.

"Oh well… You looked troubled. Something's wrong?"

I spaced out a little before taking a sip from my cup, "Just arguments with a friend."

"Close friend?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. He just refused my request every time I ask him."

Then her eyes widened, "He refused sex with you!?"

My grip on my cup loosens but luckily, I still held it within my grasp.

"What…? What makes you think it has something to deal with sex?"

"It wasn't?" Her face dulled a little, "Well… You didn't state it clearly. All you say is favor and you had to look so disappointing, so any normal mind would swerve towards that way."

"You mean yours…" I grumbled.

"Ohohohoho… You'll never know!"

I glared at her which made her gulped.

"Chill. I was just trying to cheer you up. Well… Once piece of advice is all I can offer. Talk over it with him if you really do treasure your friendship."

I sighed which made Sakura quirked up a smile.

"Come on! Believe in me. You better go home now. See ya around!" She blew him a small kiss and a wink before heading off to the dancing area.

I sighed again before putting my cup down the table.

Maybe she is right… for once.

XXX

**Naruto's POV**

I sat at my own balcony staring at the wall as I hugged my knees to my chest. I kept pinching my toes as sit in a trance.

Guilt raked my heart. I wanted to go out with him too. Like a normal friend, out for a drink and chat the night away but I can't. Not when I'm still shackled by my step mother.

Who knows what she might do to him?

Just a snap or two, Sasuke might be gone from this world…

I shuddered in worry.

Then I brought myself to lean against the glass door to stare at the night sky. Though I wanted to see star but being in the middle of the city, lights emitted from the buildings around just made the light of the stars too weak.

Probably I'm just the same.

Then I heard the glass door slide open that made me immediately stood up. He stood there, staring at me as I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. "Will you forgive me if I tell you the truth?"

He gasped a little but he hides it fast, "If you don't want, its okay. I shouldn't have forced you."

I shook my head and smiled at him, "My mother was a mistress for a yakuza. A hidden one. We led a peaceful life until father died. I never knew much on the details how he died. That was when step mother have the full control of the group and … us."

"I was just 8 years old when that happened. Mother was separated from me and I was brought to the main house. That was the last time I saw my mother."

**Flash back**

The beautiful elegant lady who stood in front of me smirked as she eyed me.

I whimpered inwardly at the stranger as she leaned down to me, "Naru-chan. Do you want your mother to be happy?"

I nodded in response without hesitating. I can't let her get hurt and sad. She is my only relative.

"Then will Naru-chan agree to everything I say?"

I nodded once again. The lady gave me a satisfied smile.

"From now on, you will be living alone at an apartment nearby. You will have no contact with your mother and you are not allowed to step a foot out from the place."

That was the revenge she gave to the woman who stole her husband's love away.

**End of Flash back**

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

My jaw slackened as I listen to his story.

To be losing all freedom just for a cruel revenge?

How could people lose their compassion for such things?

Then I realized, this is why he like to stand out at the balcony so much.

This is the only place where he could have freedom without being trapped within the four walls of the apartment. The only place where could have an imaginary taste of freedom as he stare at the lively city filled with crowds of people.

XXX

**Naruto's POV**

It felt bitter as I told him my story because it made me reminisce how much I missed my mother and the taste of freedom that I used to have.

Yet, at the same time, I'm glad that someone other than my family knows of this little story of mine.

I stared at him, trying to make out his expression but it was unreadable.

I wonder what he thought of it? Could he be thinking I was just making up a story?

After all, some people might find my story absurd. This isn't a world of make up tales and my story just sounded too fiction to be real.

"I don't doubt your story."

I raised my head and find him smiling at me. Did he just read my mind?

"You don't?" I managed to stutter out the two words. There is a weird feeling building up in me.

A feeling of gratefulness?

Sasuke shook his head, "If this was told to me by some idiots, I might not believe but if it's from you, I believe it."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He turned his back against me and leaned against the railing. "I was attracted to you when I first saw you."

The sentence he added after that made me feels my face heat up. What did he mean by that?

"You looked so bright and happy when you look at me but when you stare at the city, you always have this sad remorse eyes."

Tears trickled down my face. Someone other than my brother finally noticed me. I wiped the tears away with my hands and smiled at him.

"Thank you…"

Sasuke didn't turn around. Instead he just waved his hand and entered his own house.

I stood there for a little while longer, staring at the same spot that he stood minutes ago until the lights in his apartment went off. Then I sighed- the sigh of relief.

-End of **Confinement**: 1st Barrier- Locked Within my Heart.-

As you can see, it's based on Naruto and Sasuke's point of view if it's just them. There will be third person point of view later but now, I focused on both of them.

I'm truly sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. (bows)

It was supposed to be one shot but just one chapter certainly won't be enough with things I have in my mind.

I bet you feel confused over some parts but that will be explained further in the story.

Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story.

Thanks!


	2. 2nd Barrier

**Thanks for reviewing**

**DarkRavie : Glad you like it.**

**FMA-lover16 : It's late but I updated! . **

**pagelupin : Thanks for liking. Here is the new chapter.**

**Stuckinabottle : Yeah. Something different that I came up with while staring at the wall? Lol. **

* * *

* * *

**Confinement**

**2nd Barrier- Efforts in vain.**

**Naruto's POV**

I can hear the sound of the water rippling.

The sound of the cricket singing and the smell the fresh soil of earth.

I can hear my mother's voice calling at me; seeing her gesturing me to return to her.

I turned to my father who was playing with me with a big bright smile he returned.

This was my past. The time of my freedom.

However, this is just a dream as I jerked awake when the bright morning light shines on my face.

Everything is now far off.

XXX

After the talk we had, our relationship got better.

I began to open up to him more as he did too. Ironic isn't it?

My first true friend was when I'm 19 years old. Then my thoughts strayed back to my past again – I once have a very good friend who I lost contact with when I was forced to stay here.

I wonder what happened to him, my friend named Neji.

**End of Naruto's POV**

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto." I called out. Lately, the boy has been spacing out a lot.

"Naruto." I called again when he didn't respond to my previous call with that stupid look on his face. However, it failed again. I groaned in annoyance, "DOBE!"

"I'm not one!" Naruto retorted angrily.

"Finally you notice I'm calling you? Are you acknowledging that you are a dobe since you are responding to that name?"

"Definitely not!" Then he looked away, "I was just thinking about something…"

Thinking of something?

"What were you thinking off?" I asked curiously.

I saw his head lowered grimly. I feel a little sad as he was saddened by this question.

"I was thinking bout a friend of mine who used to live next door. Though he was an arrogant brat, he's different around me. When I first met him, he used to repeat things like, 'fate can't be changed.' Or 'we should live by following our destiny.'"

Then he raised his head and stared out the scenery. "I never believed that we should just follow our destiny. I believe that we should carve out the path of our life." His eyes lowered to the earth. "But now… I'm just living following my destiny. Maybe he was right…"

I find myself feeling sympathy and also a little anger over what he said.

How could he think this way?

"Don't." Naruto's head perked up to me. "Don't think that way. You still have a long way." I winked at him, which brought a small smile to his lips.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Then silence ensues between them both that Naruto quickly broke.

"Say, have you been to the amusement park before?" He asked me curiously.

I frowned. "Well… Once when I was still a kid but I don't quite remember much."

I saw the glow on his face dim as he continued, "I see. Well… I never have been to one before. Father said it wasn't safe to go there. That time I didn't quite understand since we just normally go to some picnic out of the city but now I do. It was just to prevent step mother from finding out."

That's when my mind started to wander around till I didn't notice that he was calling me. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke??" He called again which finally broke me out of a trance.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I nodded dismissively. "Yeah. Probably a little tired. I'm getting to bed now. See you tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah! Sleep tight but not too tight. You might suffocate yourself!"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid joke as he bounced back into his house and me into mine before closing the glass door.

Amusement park, eh?

I wonder if I still had any annual leave left.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

XXX

He sighed at the tall apartment building. His heart hurts, as he was unable to help his brother.

Kyuubi was about to walk towards the entrance but bumped into a boy.

"Watch out!" He growled at the ebony haired boy.

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the flaming red haired boy in front of him and noticed some similar features between him and Naruto.

"_Could they be related?"_

"I'm sorry okay?" Sasuke muttered, as he didn't want to cause trouble with him. He just wanted to get what he wanted to do done with.

The older boy glared at him for a moment before turning and head into the building.

"Bastard." Sasuke muttered as he continued with his way.

XXX

The key slid into the keyhole with a swift push and turned it. It made a 'tock' sound as a sign that the barrier was lifted for him to push the door open. That is when he was greeted with a glomp.

"Brother!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Ouch! Naruto! You could have killed me!" Kyuubi said in a happy tone rather than a serious one.

Naruto let go of his brother with a grin. "Tee hee…"

Kyuubi growled and ruffled the boy's blond hair. "How has my little brother been doing? Eating well?"

The boy nodded expecting a warm smile from his brother but what he received was a small frown. "Are you sure? You look thinner…" Then he glanced around the house for a moment before his expression changed. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. Cold sweat began to form.

" He couldn't have found out…" Naruto's inner mind started to shiver in fear.

"Naruto…"

"H-hai…?" _"Shit! I stuttered! I shouldn't have done that! Now he is more suspicious of me!"_

Kyuubi hovered his younger brother. "Narutooooooooo…."

"Yikes."

The older brother gave him an evil smirk. "Who told you 2 weeks with ramen would help to keep you healthy?"

"Err… Self conscience?"

Kyuubi glared at him that made Naruto inch a little away. Then he sighed and smiled, "Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with you…"

Naruto smiled back at him, "You don't have to do anything to me. All you need to do is stay as my brother." He head into the kitchen, "What do you want to drink?"

Those word shot through him._ "What good is a brother if he can't even help his own sibling?"_ His mind conversed bitterly. A hand tapped his shoulder.

"Kyuubi-sama." He turned and faced his loyal subject. "He clearly does not want an unhappy brother here."

Kyuubi thought for a moment and nodded, "Em. I understand."

Shukaku put on a small smile, "Very well. Enter please. I'll close the door now and guard."

"Ah." Kyuubi brought himself in and closed the door behind him. "I want beer." He shouted to his brother.

"Definitely no! Alcohol is bad for the body." Naruto scolded. "I only have gas drinks and tea."

"Tch… Kid's stuff. You are already 20 years old, dear little brother."

"I know that! You don't have to repeat it every time you come."

Kyuubi ruffled his brother's hair again.

"Stop ruffling my hair too! RAWR!"

Kyuubi laughed, hard.

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Gosh... Who knew that going to 3 different amusement parks could be that tiring?

No wonder the bed looked so tempting that I just fell onto it and dead asleep.

That was what I did when I got home last night after nearly a full day out.

"Ugh... I still feel tired..." Slowly I climbed out my bed and headed over to the shower to refresh myself.

Before I left the house, I scanned my room for any forgotten items and rested my eyes on the camera that I left on my nightstand when I dropped to bed last night.

I smiled, "Can't leave this."

**End of Sasuke's POV**

XXX

It's 4th week Monday again for Kyuubi.

He kind of hated it since it was boring but yet, it is necessary and it's the usual place where he can voice out the usual thoughts.

Another family meeting with his mother as well as the rest of the family.

It's usually held to discuss the yakuza's business amongst their own people but at the same time, for Kyuubi, he would press out the matter about Naruto.

"Is there any more business to discuss?" Kyuubi's mother said quietly, in a rather elegant way that earned respect from everyone- except Kyuubi.

"Yes." Kyuubi said curtly which earned a glare from his mother. She knew perfectly well what he wanted to say.

"If you talking about that matter, the meeting is dismissed. You all may leave now." She said as she stood up to leave.

Kyuubi who used to respect his mother a lot reached the breaking point and shouted at her, "Are you going to run away, mother? Don't you think it's too cruel to imprison him like this? Just for a stupid revenge?"

Whispers were heard throughout the room. Kyuubi's mother glared at all the family members and said, "Please leave the room now. I need to speak privately with my son."

They quickly leave the room with a bow in fear and respect of her with the last one shutting the door.

She turned and glared at her own son with hatred, "I will not allow you to speak that way to me! I'm your mother!"

"He's also my brother!" Kyuubi retorted.

"He's not and he'll never be one of this family. We are the yakuza, not any charity group. Cruelty is need for us to maintain our image! Also, it is he who agreed to that!"

"It's already been more than 10 years. Isn't it enough already?"

She kept silent and then looked away, "Enough. We had this talk countless time. It would not change anything."

"It would if you would just forgot the stupid agreement."

She chose not to answer him and started to leave the room. As she stepped out the room, Kyuubi muttered, "If it was me in his place, I would have done the same thing as him..."

She paused for a moment and continued her way back to her own room.

Kyuubi slammed his fist on the table in frustration.

"Damn..."

XXX

After closing the door behind her, she slide down and sat on the floor.

_"Are you going to run away, mother? Don't you think it's too cruel to imprison him like this? Just for a stupid revenge?"_

_"It would if you would just forgot the stupid agreement."_

_"If it was me in his place, I would have done the same thing as him..."_

Words from her son replied itself within his mind, "I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't do anything WRONG!" She flung the nearest item, a vase, across the room that shattered into mere fragments of glass- losing its beauty and shape.

She panted from her use of energy and anger as she slowly broke down, unlike her usual self.

"If only she didn't steal him away... That would never have happened. If only you loved me instead of her, I wouldn't be this way." She glared at the picture of her dead husband hanging at the side of the room above his alter, "It's all your fault, Arashi..."

XXX

**Sasuke's POV.**

I smiled at the stack of pictures in my hand.

This should be a perfect gift for him.

Wait...

Why should I get a gift for him?

I stopped for a moment, just before I stepped out into the balcony.

Then I slapped by forehead and head out. I don't need a reason to give him anything, right? (A/N: Especially when it's your body. -snickers-)

Naruto sat down on the floor with his arm crossing each other as he supported his chin on it.

He gave out a sad distant look that I found myself disliking.

Weird.

"Naruto?" I called out softly which earned immediate attention from Naruto together with a smile.

I like this better.

"Yeah? How's work today, Sasuke?" He asked with his usual goofy grin that I returned with a polite smirk.

"Boring as usual. What about you?" I asked as I stared out the apartment, taking in the night view of the city.

It's really gorgeous.

"Nothing much but brooding around..." His voice is low.

I sideway glanced him, "Something went wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nah... Usual stuff. My brother came over yesterday."

"You mean the guy with red hair that looked like you?"

"You met him?"

I shrugged, "Just a bump." It's true. I _did_ bump into him.

Naruto laughed happily, "Cool. I wanted to introduce you both but you weren't there yesterday. Now, I suppose you both know each other. Hehehe..."

It would be cool if he doesn't try to beat me up when I bumped into him. That was what my muses thought sarcastically though I didn't voice it out.

"Why were you down even when he came over?"

The happy expression on his face dropped, which made me regret my question a little.

He sighed, "Well... The yakuza's family seemed to have a gathering every month's 4th week's Monday. He said he would voiced out to step mother again to free me."

"Isn't that great? Maybe it will work." I feel excited by that. He deserved to be free.

"Nah... It won't. It wasn't the first time he tried it. It failed every time. So I kind of lost hope for it." He said with the same distant stare that he had a while ago.

Somehow, that made me regret what I said and so I apologized, "Sorry..."

He smiled at me again, "Nah... Wasn't your fault either."

I need to cheer him up… or something.

Then I remembered the photos.

I threw him the pack of envelope that ended nicely on the balcony's floor, "Something for you."

He gave me a suspicious look and slowly pried open the envelope; pulling out the stack of pictures.

... Only then I knew I took quite an amount of pictures that day. No wonder the whole it's so expensive. I watched his face slowly go from a frown to a smile. "These ar-.."

I cut him off, "Amusement park photos. You said you wanted to see it. I can't bring you there so I decided to take pictures of it."

"Cool! But why there isn't a picture of you as you start a ride..."

"... I just hate playing."

Naruto pouted, "You must enjoy if you want to show me the amusement park feeling!"

I glared at him, "You know, you should be grateful that I spend a whole day on leave going to 3 amusement parks in a day."

"Well... Thank you."

"That's all?"

"... You want me to kiss you. I can send you some blow kisses..." Naruto said mischievously.

"Save that for yourself. I'm going back in."

Naruto grinned happily, "Thanks! I really love these pictures. Believe me!"

I waved my hand and closed the window behind me.

I like his grin.

I suppose all effort paid off?

-End of 2nd Barrier – Efforts in vain-

(gasped) Sorry! It's awfully late.

My beta just send it over.. a few days ago but I was too busy to update.

Please forgive this useless authoress.

Now, I shall take my leave to do something.

Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	3. 3rd Barrier

Confinement

Thank you for reviewing.

I sorta forgotten whether have I replied to any review..

If I didn't, please forgive me.

Thank you all again!!

Hello people.

I know… It's been a long time since I last posted but I was too busy to write since I started Uni and writer's block was like a tight cork. It's blocking my inspiration up.

So for now, I am having a small break before the start of my third semester.

I'll try my best to bring you all more chapters of Confinement and Forbidden Reincarnation.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: Not mine –full stop-

**Confinement**

**3****rd**** Barrier – Once Again.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm staring at him again.

He looked so serene as he enjoys the morning breeze blowing at his face; ruffling his hair.

His eyes were closed and his head tilted a little behind.

Both of his hands were spread wide open; welcoming the breeze.

How I wish I was the one he's welcoming.

…

Geez, my mind just love to trick me so much.

I shook my head in disagreement but I wasn't disgusted with that thought.

I smirked to myself.

"Don't smirk to yourself. You look scary as if you are having some kind of mental disorder."

Naruto's voice broke me out from my little thoughts.

"Not as insane as you. You are practically hugging air like your lover." I snorted.

"I did not!" He retorted back as he grasp onto the railing.

I just smirked and went back into my house.

"Gotta work. See you tonight." And I closed the sliding door.

I could imagine his pout now.

XXX

**Naruto's POV.**

I pouted at Sasuke's comment.

How dare he escape me with 'go to work' excuse?

He'll pay for this when he gets home.

I snickered in my mind as I stared upon the entrance to my apartment building.

I could see Sasuke walking out and head towards his car.

I wanted to wave at him but somehow, I felt a pang of sadness.

The feeling that I didn't want him to go.

I felt lonely.

I shook my head to get rid of that feeling.

I shouldn't be feeling that way.

Slowly, his car pulled out from the parking space and soon onto the main road; getting out of my sight.

XXX

**Naruto's POV**

There wasn't anything much to do after Sasuke left for work, so I decided to watch the TV till he come back.

As I stared at the TV, unwanted thoughts came back to haunt me.

Am I being a burden to Sasuke?

Ever since he knew me, he's always at home.

Before that, he's never around…

I don't want to tie him up at his house…

I sighed inwardly.

These thoughts are getting annoying.

Maybe I should do something else to get my thoughts off.

"I should try drawing again…" I muttered to myself as I head to towards my store room to get my art supply.

Art is probably what I like best.

It's something I managed to develop from all these years of confinement.

It's one of the method I could keep my memories of the outer world fresh in my head.

Sometimes, I really wish that I could show the world my work.

XXX

**Sasuke's POV.**

Ah… A day at work is such a tiring task.

I do wonder why I was such a workaholic before that I seldom take any day off.

"You look dead." I lifted up my head up from my desk and glared at the owner of the voice.

He just smirked at me with his usual cocky style.

I groaned inwardly, "Anything important? It's almost the end of working hour." I said but I didn't show my disdain at him.

"That is why I'm here. For the past few months, you seem to have completely disappeared from the sights of pub. The girls have been asking for you." He told me.

I smirked, "I didn't know you turned into a pimp, Neji."

A sense of displeasure crossed him, "Be careful with your words, Uchiha."

I shrugged, "Whatever… And so, what does that have to do with you, Hyuuga?"

Neji sighed, "I hate to say this but I'm just worried about you."

I almost chuckled if there wasn't a look of concern on his face.

I do understand his feeling.

We've been friends since start of high school till now.

Don't get me wrong, there is nothing between us.

It's just a mere coincident that he and I are under the same company.

"Don't worry. Nothing is wrong. I just find my house more comfortable those pubs nowadays."

He raised an eye brow, "It just sounded wrong if it comes from you. You were never the type that sticks to the house."

I checked my watch and noted it's already 5 p.m.

Time to head home.

"People change, Neji."

I stood up and gathered some of my stuff, moving out to the lift that started to pack with humans.

Neji followed me along, "I don't find your reason sufficient for me to believe that there is nothing wrong with you."

"I don't need reason to prove that my house is better."

I unlocked my car and practically threw myself into the driver's seat, so I could get home as soon as possible.

However, I never expect Neji to take his seat at the passenger seat beside me.

I paused for a moment and stared at him.

"I don't remember inviting you into my car, Sir Neji." I said sarcastically.

"I invited myself in, Sir Sasuke. As simple as that." He answered me without a look at me.

"When have you become so thick skinned?"

This time, he looked sideways at me with a smirk, "People change, Sasuke."

XXX

I should have kicked Neji out from the car with every chance I get.

He's starting to sound like my mother.

"Your house look much cleaner and organize now."

I loosen my tie and sighed as I voice my thought, "You sound like my mother."

Neji glared at me, "Shut up."

I smiled smugly as I enter the kitchen.

As troublesome as he is, I still need to entertain him. After all, I am the host and he's the guest.

"Anything to drink? I shouted from the kitchen."

"Anything would do." His voice sounded soft, as if he was near the balcony.

…

He wouldn't go out to balcony right?

XXX

**Neji's** **POV**

To say, I was rather amuse to find a chair and table in Sasuke's balcony.

He never seem to be the type who would sit out and enjoy the city's view.

To tell the truth, the view is absolutely gorgeous that I'm starting to like it.

Then I heard his voice asking me for drinks which I replied with a 'Anything would do'.

I continue to stare out at the sinking sun and heard the sound of the sliding window from next door.

A familiar voice then shouted, "Sasuke. You'r-…"

I turned my head and look at the owner of the voice.

He looked surprise as our eyes met.

I muttered softly, "Naruto…?"

XXX

**Naruto's POV**

After 4 hours of painting, I finally place my brush down as I stare at my work with a triumph smile.

Although it's not complete but I knew it's probably going to be one of my favourite work.

I used the pictures that Sasuke took for me on amusement park to conjure up a mental image of it so that I could paint.

You could say that it's my own amusement park.

However, I felt a little sad.

No matter how beautiful it is… it would never be a complete work.

It lacked of the happy feeling that one could get from an amusement park.

And the reason is, I have never been to one before.

XXX

A voice from the balcony area broke me out of my reverie.

He's probably home, I thought.

I smiled in excitement as I head over to my own balcony and pull the window open and shouted, "Sasuke. You'r-…"

However, the person standing there was not Sasuke.

But, he's not a stranger to me either.

I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression as he whispered my name softly. "Naruto…?"

I could hear the sense of disbelieve in my voice as I said his name.

"Neji."

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I took two cups of drink out to the living room and just as I have guessed, Neji is standing out my balcony with a surprised expression as he stared at the left side of the balcony.

I wonder what have happened… Wait, isn't Naruto's balcony is there?

I quickly placed the two cup of drinks on the table and went to the balcony.

Then I heard Naruto's voice calling Neji's name.

I frowned, do they know each other?

"What's wrong?" I looked both of them, back and forth.

However, my question was ignored.

They remain there like two idiotic statue staring at each other.

I was starting to get annoyed at the fact that right now, I'm the most clueless person there.

Clueless and Uchiha don't really go well together.

"Well… Neji used to be my next door neighbor." Naruto decided to be the one to inform me as he smiled sheepishly.

I nodded to that when Neji started to laugh.

… Wait, did Neji just laughed…?

My ears must have been playing a trick on me…

XXX

**Neji's POV**

I started laughing after I went out of my stupor self.

Somehow, I felt like laughing although it's not really me to be laughing out like this.

What an effect he can have on me.

"The world is rather small. I never thought I could see you again, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at me with a nod.

How I miss those smile…

"Yeah. Back then you were always repeating one word. 'Fate'."

I blushed at that. I never really said that word anymore.

"I've given on that principle a long time ago."

XXX

**Sasuke' POV**

Then they started their incessantly talk, ignoring me.

After a while, I could feel my stomach started to protest due to hunger.

I took a look at the clock adorned on my wall only to find that it's already 7.30 at night.

I sighed and look back at them.

Somehow, I felt reluctant to stop their chats so I decided to offer myself to get dinner.

"Both of you want food? I'll get it."

"Sure Ramen please." Naruto said excitedly.

"Seriously, don't you eat anything else other than ramen?"

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Ahaha… But I love it.."

I shook my head in defeat, "Fine. Neji?"

"Same will do." He smiled at me as a gesture of thanking me.

Then he turned back to Naruto, "Would you like to come over, Naruto?"

… Doesn't he have anything else to ask other than that…? Was my first thought.

XXX

**Naruto's POV**

"Would you like to come over, Naruto?"

I felt a pang of anger when I heard that although I know that Neji doesn't know anything.

I mean, I would have jump at the chance to go over if only I wasn't confine here.

If only.

I do want to explore Sasuke's house to see how it looked like…

I sighed and shook my head as a no.

The closest to outside I can go is just this balcony.

And that's it.

However, Neji persisted.

"How about we head over to your house?"

I almost rolled my eyes with sarcasm.

Like I can open the door.

The only human who can enter my house is just my brother.

"Nah… It's a mess here. We are doing fine here besides. Isn't it nice to have the breeze blowing at you?" I faked a smile so that he would stop asking me.

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I can see that Naruto is clearly upset.

The smile etched on his face is clearly a fake one.

I decided to help him, "Quit asking him, Neji. He's partially a 'hikikomori' and weird."

Naruto glared at me in protest but mouthed a 'Thanks a lot, bastard.'

I smirked at him.

"Anyway, I'll be back in a while."

XXX

**Neji's POV**

I felt weird as to why Naruto declined my offer to come over or allowing me to head over there.

He and Sasuke seems to know each other very well but yet, he refuse and Sasuke did not say anything to help me.

Instead, he appeared to be helping Naruto.

I doubt that Naruto is really a 'hikikomori' but since the atmosphere turned bad after what I have just said, I decided to cast it aside. Maybe I'll find it out soon.

"Some other time I suppose." I muttered and sat down on Sasuke's chair as Naruto sat on his.

"How long has it been?" Naruto said as he was staring at the night view. I couldn't help but to notice the longing expression he have on his face.

"More than 10 years I guess…" I replied.

XXX

Sasuke's POV

It took me about 30 minutes to get the ramens from a nearby ramen house.

When I enter my house, I'm greeted with laughing sound emitting from the balcony area.

I suppose they are still at it and walk towards the balcony with three bowl of take-out ramen in hand.

Finally I noticed one thing as I got nearer.

Neji is seated happily on my chair.

The chair I sat most of my time with Naruto

Why do I feel upset suddenly?

-End Of **Confinement:** 3rd Barrier – Once again -

**Hikikomori **- a japanese that is used to refer people who confine themselves at home.

Sorry for spelling error and grammar mistakes.

Hope you all like this chapter and Please Review.


End file.
